This invention relates generally to a mat having multiple configurations, and in particular, to a mat that can be positioned in an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration and having a removable portion.
A collapsible apparatus is provided that includes a frame configured to form a closed loop, the frame being moveable between a coiled configuration and an uncoiled configuration. A sleeve is configured to receive the frame and to define an opening within at least a portion of the closed loop. An attachment mechanism is coupled substantially about the periphery of the sleeve. A fabric member is removably coupled to the sleeve such that it is easily removed.
A method of making mats according to an embodiment of the invention includes cutting fabric members from a first sheet of material, cutting body membranes from a second sheet of material such that the amount of excess material from the second sheet of material between adjacent body membranes is minimized, and attaching one of the body membranes to one of the fabric members.